


New Beginnings

by sassyprep87



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyprep87/pseuds/sassyprep87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Paul and Bella could have become friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

Bella eyed the shot glass in front of her, feeling like the little glass was taunting her. She shuffled forward on the overstuffed couch. Looking up she looked dead straight into Paul's laughing eyes.

"It's ok if it's too much for ya Swan" reaching over to move the shot glass away from her Bella's hand shot out like lighting and grabbed his wrist, shocking him a little bit. Cocking his left eyebrow up Paul let go of the shot glass.

"No, it's fine. Just..."blowing out a breath, Bella picked up the glass "it's just been a while. And I'm not sure everyone wants to see drunk Bella again." Grinning to herself she pulled the glass level with her face. "Do I have to do a shot alone?" The teasing tone became more natural to her nowadays, since had been around the pack more often. Flashing his devilish grin Paul poured himself a shot, then called out to Embry.

"Hey Emb! Bring Swan a chaser, she's gonna need it!" The grin was still there, but then again, Bella never thought it left his face. Watching her friend saunter over he tried to hand her another cup, Bella didn't take it.

"Whose that for?" She asked.

Paul looked a little puzzled then barked out a laugh causing Embry to jump slightly, which was unusual in itself. "Oh you think you're tough now since your around wolves more often? Sure Swan, we'll see."

"No" she drawled. "I just don't do chasers, ruins the burn. But you'd know that if you drank with me Lahote." He seemed a little taken aback at her smart remark but nodded. Embry grinned to himself, watching the bad boy of the pack get close to being shut down by a girl, Bella no less, was cause enough to bring the rest of the party over. Letting out a sharp whistle to call everyone's attention, Embry went to the couch and sat on the arm.

"So what's this about?" He motioned between the two of them. Bella shifted to face him, another grin on her face.

"Just a dare...Paul still thinks I'm sweet and innocent as the day I was born." Stifling a snort, Bella lifted her glass again; by now the rest of the pack, well most of them, had gathered. Paul still wasn't a fan of Bella being around, but he was slowly getting used to it. Tonight was the first night he had actually come by the house the boys were sharing, to a small get together, no real reason for it, there rarely was a reason for it anyways. Bella had finished another semester at the neighboring college, but that was about it.

Jake pushed over next to Bella and threw his arm around her shoulder. "Just a dare huh?" He grinned and squeezed Bella's shoulder.

"What are we drinking to?" She asked, Paul shot her another quizzical look. "I usually do a shot to something, not just randomly." she explained softly.

"Sex!" Shouted Quil from somewhere in the back of the room. You could hear a slight smacking sound and a soft "ow, I was just kidding" to follow the short burst of laughter.

"New beginnings" Paul stated as he lifted his glass, tapped it against hers, then they each counted to three like they were young high schoolers stealing their parents liquor and threw the dark amber liquid down their throats, both wincing at the slight burn.

"Ah..." she hissed. Paul grinned. New beginnings indeed.


End file.
